A Hot Shower
by BridgettexCourtney
Summary: I knew it was wrong. Not only did I have a boyfriend, but the person I liked was a girl. Not just any girl, but my friend Courtney. I don't know why, but she just makes my heart flutter. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm BridgettexCourtney, but you can call me Ai.**

**This is just some Yuri practice with my favorite pairing (Bridgette and Courtney, duh), if anyone likes my work, I'll probably do more rated M stuff with different pairings (I like every kind of pairing, DxC, BxC, and NoCo). So, here's my practice.**

* * *

"Mm, yea, Courtney." I knew it was wrong. Not only did I have a boyfriend, but the person I liked was a _girl_. Not just any girl, but my friend Courtney. I don't know why, but she just makes my heart flutter.

That was why I was hiding in the shower that day at camp. It was the one-year reunion for the Total Drama Island cast and Courtney was there. while Courtney and I had kept in touch after the show, seeing her was entirely different. I saw her, saw her beautiful, full lips, and I had to leave before I did something stupid.

I had escaped back to the cabins, grabbed some clothes, and stripped down in the shower, turning the water on as hot as it would go. My hands hand went to my breasts

I fondled my nipples carefully, imagining Courtney's soft, tanned hands rather than my own. soon after, my right index finger was tantalizingly stroking a more personal part of my body, the way I wished Courtney would.

"Courtney..." My eyes were shut, and I was picturing Courtney in a sexy leather outfit that would show just enough of her body to tease me. She had long spiked boots on and fishnet leggings...

"Bridge?" 'Oh shit!' I thought. 'Courtney must've come to find me!'

"Bridge, what are you doing?"

I tried to control my breathing as I imagined Courtney joining me in the shower. "Nothing, Courtney, just taking a shower."

"Oh really? Because I could've sworn I heard you moaning my name." She snapped.

"Um... Courtney, I can explain!"

"There's no need to." Then something wonderful happened. Courtney pulled open the flimsy shower curtain and stepped inside. She was naked, and just a beautiful as I had imagined.

"Since when are you interested in girls?"

"Since when are you?" she cupped my chin and, before I had the chance to answer, kissed me. I was shocked at first, but soon kissed her back. I felt her lips part and was met with little resistance as I slipped my tongue inside. I whimpered as Courtney and I explored each other's mouths.

We broke apart and Courtney asked. "I guess practice _does_ make perfect, that kiss was so... _amazing_."

I wasn't really listening though, I was looking at the body I hadn't gotten to properly appreciate before. I'd never been with a girl before, and this was all new to me. She had long, tanned legs and perfect breasts with long nipples just a shade darker than the rest of her body. Then my eyes wandered to her pubic area. It wasn't shaven, as mine was, but instead neatly trimmed.

"Bridgette," I looked up at Courtney. She was nervously biting her lip, something that made me burn to kiss her again. "I have to admit something. I've never had sex with anyone before. Not Duncan, not any of my other boyfriends, and certainly not with any girls. I've touched myself before and stuff, but nothing else."

I felt so relieved, I wasn't the only one who was a virgin. "Me neither... but I know what give me pleasure." I boldly kissed one of Courtney's breasts and heard her moan. I put my mouth around her delicate nipple and sucked. Hard.

"Oh my god, Bridge!" Courtney had her hands in my hair. "Oh, Bridge, that feels good." I moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. I could feel myself getting wet, and knew Courtney must be too.

I pulled away from her wonderful breasts and heard her whimper in a high, sexy voice I wanted to hear every day. I kneeled in the tiny shower stall until I could see her dripping wetness just before me.

Then, I licked her.

I licked her very quickly, savoring the taste of her. "Oh, Bridge, do that again." I shoved my tongue deep inside her and savored the sweet, slightly musky taste of her love juices. I inserted my right index finger and started a thrusting motion.

I'll never be able to explain how wonderful what happened next was.

Courtney moaned again, calling my name louder than ever before. Then, she came. She came all over my face, and I licked my lips. I licked her thighs and around her clit until they were clean, then I stood and kissed her.

She tried to speak, but the force of the organism was too much. Instead, she licked my face, cleaning her own love juices off. I wanted to cum so badly.

"Courtney," I panted. "Courtney, make me cum! Please, make me cum!"

She complied, kissing my deeply. First on the mouth, then the cheek, behind my ear, on my neck, on my breasts, my stomach, then finally on my clit.

She inserted a finger, as I had done to her, and began thrusting in and out at a most pleasurable rate. "Courtney, go deeper." I moaned, relishing the feel of her inside me.

Then she kissed me on the stomach again, and I nearly came. I so close, but not close enough.

Finally, she moved her sweet lips to my dripping wetness, and I came instantly.

I collapsed at the force of my organism, and Courtney pulled me into her lap. We kissed again, and murmured sweet nothings to each other before finally rinsing the remaining cum off each other and getting dressed.

We walked out of the communal bathroom and walked back toward the Mess Hall holding hands. Whatever anyone had to say about it, we could take.

Now, how will we explain this to our boyfriends?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm BridgettexCourtney, but you can call me either Ai, or B/C (kinda catchy, isn't it?).**

**This is the second chapter to a story that was supposed to be a oneshot...**

**PS: I'm chanelling the jerk-esque version of Geoff here. If you've seen the second (I think it's the second) TDA aftermath, you see that he's getting to be a real jerk, and Bridge deserves better!**

**Just in case you're wondering, I picture TDA as happening a week or so (possibly less) after TDI.**

**PS2: I really don't like this chapter, I think it's a bit, you know, off. **

**HELP!: I really have no plot for this story, so if anyone has any ideas, it might halp me update faster (and with much longer chapters)!**

* * *

Every eye was one Bridgette and Courtney when they walked into the Mess hall holding hands, but they only paid attention to two pairs.

"Hello, Duncan," Courtney greeted, sliding into a spot on the bench across from her boyfriend. Bridgette greeted Geoff in a simmaler fashion and slid in next to Courtney, so close it brought shivers down her spine.

"Um, hey, Babe. What's with, uh," He motioned toward their intertwined hands. "With that. The two of ya lesbians of something?"

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Courtney calmly replied, giving Bridgette's hand a squeeze. Duncan looked at them in open-mouthed awe, then wiped away a small trickle of blood from under his nose. He was grinning like a kid in a candy store (or Own in a candy store).

Geoff was not so pleased.

"Bridge, you know what this could do for my image if my girlfriend dumps me for another girl?" Geoff said, a bright-toothed smile set in his face; the kind of forced smile you give someone when you're hissing at them to leave and not wanting anyone else to know.

Bridgette frowned. "No, Geoff, I don't know! And God forbid _my_ opinion should matter when it comes to who _I_ want to date!" She stood, removed her hand from Courtney's, and looked at teh bowl of slop sitting in front of Geoff. She took a huge handful and _SPLAT!_ it went into his blond hair. "Oops, clumsy me." She put a finger to her lips and smiled with the dumbest look in her eye before reverting to her previous expression and stomping out the door.

Geoff instantly started moaning about how his hair was ruined, but Courtney and Duncan stood and left after the surfer.

* * *

"Fucking narcicistic jerk!" Bridgette said under her breath as she grabbed yet another one of his cowboy hats. He'd stopped wearing them to prevent hat hair, but he still loved them and considered the one he'd worn when they first kissed his 'Lucky Charm'... or at least he had before the producers of their stupid show told him the hat didn't work for him.

She had torn about three of them into bits, and was working on another by the time Duncan and Courtney found her.

Courtney sat down on one of the beds and patted the sopt next to herwhile Duncan leaned against the wall.

Bridgette laid her head in Courtney's lap and continued tearing up Geoff's hat. Courtney gently grabbed it and threw it off to the side. "Bridge," She began. "Hon, you can't let him get to you. He's a jerk, and no jerk alive would accept us." Courtney began to toy with one of the strands of blond hair in her lap. "I mean, if it really matters to you that much that he accepts us, then give him time! We've only just started, you know, doing anything, and before this I wasn't really sure about my feelings for you."

Bridgette mumbled in an affermative way.

"So, ladies, I think you need some alone time. But the next time you get it on, if you need an audience, I'm always available." He winked an made hand guns, which made the girls laugh.

When the cabin door shut and their laughter died down, the two laid back and said nothing. Bridgette snuggled up to Courtney and put her head on her chest, savoring the sweet smell of her girlfriend.

Courtney smiled faintly and put an arm around the surfer. "Bridge," The surfer's eyes were shut, but Courtney knew she was awake. "I didn't really want to admit it while Duncan was here, but I always had a little crush on you. Evan on Total drama Island I liked you, but I wasn't about to risk my reputation on going after a girl."

Bridgette opened her eyes lazily and looked at the CIT. "I liked you too, Courtney." They stayed like that for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Then Bridgette leaned in and pressed her lips against Courtney's. This kiss was different from the hard, lustful kiss they'd shared earlier; this kiss was sincere, warm, and loving. It reminded them of the kiss the hero and princess shared at the end of a fairy tale.

They broke appart after a moment, and cuddled even closer.

At that moment, neither gave a damn what anyone thought of them.


End file.
